togrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhodean Knights
"To protect. To serve. To stand." The Rhodean Knights were founded by the Knight Lodeus to protect the Silver Queen. They follow a code of chivalry and remain detached from the main tower, independent. They were disbanded after their leader was killed and most of them slain during END vs Zahard. The Rhodean Knights were the only 7 creatures in the tower to ever hold a power called Exceed, granted to them by the Silver Queen. This ability allowed them to surpass their limits of combat and use some sort of unique ability. In addition, all of them wore armor to cover their entire body. Lodeus commanded them so to enforce the notion that they were not "any other human. Or even a unique human. They are the armor. They are the beings who guard the power." Organization Led by their leader, Lodeus, none of them held any power over the other. They were extremely close and loyal to each other, including Lodeus. None held any romantic interest with their Silver Queen, but guarded her zealously for unknown reasons. In total, they covered all the positions, from Fisherman to Wave Controller. They were a separate entity from the Rankers; aside from Lodeus, they had no rank. Because of a lack of a power indicator, many attempted to kill them for prestige. In most people's eyes, lack of a rank indicates a lack of power. This was not the case; each Knight held the power of a single-digit ranker. In fact, most of them left the ranker system in order to become a knight. Their power levels, as such, as generally unknown to each other. The two most powerful were Lodeus, Green Ripple, and the one named Black Moon. History About 900 years ago, while Zahard was king of the tower, Lodeus suddenly proposed an initiative. He would gather seven high rankers and remove them from the main group. They would not be a part of Zahard's tower and exist as a separate entity. As such, they would be used to accomplish tasks ordinary rankers could not do, such as execute other high rankers. They would exist as a safeguard to the order of the tower with their perfect teamwork and enormous power. In reality, Lodeus planned for them to guard Rhine (the Silver Queen), his wife. In his journals, he expressed worry for her "unstoppable spirit" and "potential." Zahard was aware of this; however, he approved the idea grudgingly. Over the course of two hundred years, Lodeus slowly gathered what would eventually called the Rhodean Knights. They quickly earned a seat of fear and respect, eliminating those that would prove hazardous to the Tower. They then existed for 500 years more, participating in the Tower less and less. At least four of them remained by the side of Rhine at all times, with Lodeus aiding Zahard and White Harpoon helping people climb. Only one other was out performing his duties. Zahard said nothing of the decline of activity and called on them as needed. One Knight was generally enough to accomplish any task. RED was formed in these years, gradually taking over the original "duties" of the Knights. They then became a legendary existence, more of a figurehead for Zahard's elite. They watched as END climbed the tower, but simply did nothing. This was odd; as a group that was supposed to crush rebellion, they did not act on END. Instead, they withdrew the six Knights and stayed by the Queen's side at all times. Lodeus continued to serve Zahard as his chief advisor against END. Then the unthinkable occurred: Lord Lodeus sided with END and petitioned Zahard to change the rules of the Tower. Historians are not sure what happened that day. They only vaguely know that as Lodeus fought to allow END to escape, RED attacked the Silver Queen. Most of the Knights were killed in the battle to protect her, while inflicting grievous wounds onto RED. Only one Knight was never confirmed dead, aside from Vera. Nothing is known about what happened to the Silver Queen. List of Known Members There were 7 Knights in title. Oddly, even though they had no rank, they all had Sobriquets related to color. 'Green Riptide' Also known as Lodeus, Knight of the Tower. He was the exemplar of "Nobility." He was the strongest Wave Controller of his time and occupied Rank 4. He wielded a massive shield named Aegis and functioned as the commander/support of the Knights in combat. His Exceed was "Domination." All his blows and defenses would create shockwaves, rippling outwards. Upon contact with an enemy or object, they would cause vibrations inside the object. Whenever he activated it, everything in the area began to tremble and fall apart. Eventually, even his opponent would crumple to his knees, shaking. He was confirmed killed in Lodeus' throne room. 'White Harpoon' The youngest of the Rhodean Knights, Vera joined to replace the previous White Harpoon. She never really had time to get close to the Knights prior to their death, but loved them all the same; she grew up with them. They treated her like a sister, ignoring that she was a female. Her potential as a spear bearer was enormous, and now she uses it to serve END. She has not reached the level of power the other Knights had. Her Exceed was never revealed. However, the armor she now wears is the fragments of her old Knight armor, ruined in the battle END vs Zahard. She survived Zahard's assault, becoming part of END. 'Black Moon' The most enigmatic member of the Rhodean Knights and the first to join. Clad in midnight armor, he was the exemplar of "Destiny." He was also a Wave Controller and the most destructive fighter of his time. The weapons he wielded were made of pure black Shinsoo, unable to be truly broken. They could levitate and strike by his mind. He was nearly always silent, speaking only to make a decision. His Exceed was "Obliteration." A single black wing emerged from his body and armor, flapping at his right side. It provided him with a radius of shinsoo sensing beyond anyone else, making it impossible to ambush him. Furthermore, all his attacks would become impossible to heal. Objects destroyed would crumble again if they were repaired. Wounds would never fully close, and broken limbs would never fix. He died protecting the Silver Queen. 'Yellow Solstice' The exemplar of "Respect." His fights were silent and quick, and he never spoke a word. However, his genius at strategy was unparalleled, and he used his lighthouses as swords themselves. Somehow, Lodeus understood his advice and followed them without fail. He was the Light Bearer of the Knights. He was mute; never was a word heard from him. His Exceed was "Equalization." His lighthouses gained the ability to shine a certain light upon everything. His attacks also infused the target with light. At his will, all the light energy in the surroundings could compress into a target, causing an enormous explosion. He was killed protecting the Silver Queen. 'Blue Tempest' The exemplar of "Freedom." He was completely unrestrainable and uncatchable. His speed was truly peerless in the tower, so he appointed himself the "Greatest of all Scouts." He was also the joker of the group and often was the loudest and first to speak. However, his virtue and morality were unquestioned. And what truly made him outstanding was that he was blind. His shinsoo sensing was unparalleled. His Exceed was "Liberation." While moving in a straight line, he was completely immune to all attacks; he was phased out of reality. Until the moment where he turned or made an attack, he would be untouchable in speed and defense. Furthermore, the first attack he made coming out of his "Windswept" form was also unblockable; the blow cut apart space and ignored durability. He died protecting the Silver Queen. 'Red Meteor' The exemplar of "Might." Extremely prideful and self-satisfied, he had good reason to be full of himself. As Fisherman of the Knights, he was deceptively quick and powerful. Everything he struck turned to ash due to the flaming hot temperatures of his blade, while his armor melted all shinsoo assaults. He was proud. And he had much to be proud of. He did not wear a mask over his lower face; only a thin one covered his upper face. No one knos why. His Exceed was "Incineration." All enemies around him experienced enormous temperatures. Shinsoo was extremely difficult to manipulate around him, which peeved his wave controller allies greatly. However, this made him near impervious to Shinsoo assault and allowed him to fight on his best field: close combat. He died defending the Silver Queen. 'Pure Color' The second youngest Rhodean Knight and the last of the original seven. He was extremely powerful; potentially more powerful than any other Knight. However, he was extremely self-loathing and a coward. As such, he is the exemplar of "Existence." He was equally powerful in every stat, but rarely entered actual combat. In secret logs of the Knights, he is mentioned as their "Joker." His Exceed was "Creation." At his will, he could create top-class weapons out of the shinsoo around him. Not only that, but each could have an Ignition type ability, causing him to be extremely unpredictable and impossible to counter. However, each weapon could only be used once before his inexperience caused it to crumble. Aside from Vera, he is the only Rhodean Knight not confirmed dead. He fled the battle between the Knights and RED when the Knights began to lose. Since then, possibly out of shame, he has never shown his face or armor. Rumors say that he dwells in the 49th floor, training ceaselessly for the day he can atone for his sin. On nights with a full moon, some can hear manical laughter echoing throughout the floor. The cries of a tragic man.